Formas de amar
by animex12345
Summary: se arrodilló en la tierra… comenzó a sentir el frío por sus piernas y brazos, miró hacia el cielo y cayó desplomado por el suelo, demostrando al mundo como amar, convirtiéndose en una leyenda que nunca nadie se animaría a contar para no desprestigiar sus "formas de amar"-ichigo kurosaki


Todo comenzó aquella tarde de otoño, cuando el rompió el silencio y le dijo todo lo que sentía por ella, la tomo de su mano derecha, la miro a los ojos, se le acercó dos pasos y le dijo:

"eres todo lo que quiero en esta vida" ella le contesto con una sonrisa, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar…

Sus vidas comenzaban a tomar color juntos, eran el uno para el otro, compartían días, noches… Fríos y calores… Dolores y alegrías… compartían sus vidas, eran un solo ser.

Un día por la noche el llegó con sus 4 sentidos desorbitados y con los ojos a medio abrir, ella lo miró asustada y le preguntó

"¿Qué pasó?" el con la boca apenas abierta, con la lengua totalmente dormida y a punto de desmayarse no le contesto… ella llamó de urgencia a emergencias y consultó por aquellos sorprendentes síntomas y solo recibió una respuesta que no creyó:

"su novio está drogado… ingirió cocaína… mire sus fosas nasales si están rojas e hinchadas" ella sin pensarlo cortó el teléfono y no creyó tal estupidez, esa noche cenó sola, la presencia de su novio no se hacia notar en absoluto, al momento de dormir ella comenzó a leer un libro que le recomendó su mejor amiga cuando por curiosidad miró sus fosas nasales… estaban rojas e hinchadas, perdían sangre… ella quedó helada junto a el y con un frío llanto lo abrazó, fue como abrazar a un muerto, el estaba frío y duro…

Al otro día se levantaron como si nada, el se dirigió al trabajo como todos los días mientras ella volvió a llamar a emergencias pidiendo algún tipo de ayuda, solo le respondieron que tenia que hablar con el para poder ayudarlo… lo esperó del trabajo toda la tarde, pero no llegó, 5 horas mas tarde de la salida del trabajo llegó a su casa, con los mismos síntomas que la vez anterior… pero conciente, la vio a ella tirada sobre el sillón llorando desconsoladamente y golpeando fuertemente su rodilla con su puño… ella solo decía

"¿por que? ¿Por que a el?" el sin entender se sentó junto a ella y le dijo

"eres todo lo que necesito en esta vida" ella lo miró con desprecio y le contestó:

"eres todo lo que me lastima en esta vida" el sin entender se dirigió al dormitorio y se acostó a dormir… al otro día, sin los efectos en sus sentidos, se dirigió al trabajo, a las 8pm recibió un llamado de la policía forense preguntando por Rukia Kuchiki…

al oír ese nombre su cuerpo quedó completamente duro, salió del trabajo sin dar ninguna explicación a nadie… llego a su casa y observó cintas de "peligro" rodear su casa, desesperado y desorbitado cruzó las cintas y al entrar a su casa… un policía lo tomó del brazo y pidió su identificación, el contesto

"soy Ichigo Kurosaki, vivo en esta vivienda" mientras miraba una camilla con una bolsa salir por la puerta… solo pudo ver un zapato de su amada Rukia, inundado en dolor sus piernas no soportaron su peso, se arrodilló en el piso y comenzó a lamentarse, fue llevado por la policía a tomar todas las declaraciones del caso, al salir se dirigió a su casa donde todavía estaban los investigadores tomando pruebas, al entrar solo encontró su mágnum 45 en el suelo, junto a una mancha enorme de sangre ya coagulada y una nota en la mesa que decía

"te amo mucho, te esperaré por siempre… Rukia"

En el momento que terminó de leer la última letra, un rayo de luz cruzó la noche, sufriendo junto a él el dolor de tan grande perdida…

Al otro día Ichigo solo pensó en morir, tomó una afeitadora y sacó sus hojas… peinando sus venas y sintiendo caer la sangre sintió el frío recorrer sus dedos… pero esto no alcanzaría para provocar su tan esperada muerte, se dirigió hacia la forrajería e intentó comprar veneno para ratas, llegó a su casa y guardó el veneno en el primer cajón de su mesa de luz…

Al otro día se dirigió a la funeraria donde velarían a su amada Rukia, estuvo ahí a las 5 p.m. cuando el velorio era a las 9 pm. … 2 lagrimas solamente cayeron al ver llegar a Rukia en el cajón negro de su funeral, se arrodilló tomando su fría mano y apoyó sus labios en ella, permaneció así por toda la noche, al amanecer abrió sus ojos y secó una de sus únicas 2 lágrimas, vio llegar al coche fúnebre y soltó su ahora tibia mano por el calor que él le otorgaba…

Subió al coche y siguiendo la caravana llegó detrás del coche fúnebre al cementerio, tras unas vueltas llegaron al lugar donde ella descansaría en paz por siempre, tras las palabras del padre, colocaron su cajón en el pozo y comenzaron a llenarlo de tierra… antes de que el cajón fuera totalmente tapado él dejó caer un ramo de 3 rosas blancas que representaban su amor, su fidelidad y sus almas…

Al colocar la lápida que decía simplemente "aquí descansa en paz Kuchiki Rukia"…

Al llegar a su casa Ichgo abrió su primer cajón de su mesa de luz, tomó una caja roja y por la noche se dirigió al cementerio donde descansaba en paz su amor… una vez allí abrió la caja… tomó un puñado de pastillas de veneno y dijo

"aquí te demuestro mi fidelidad amada mía, con los ojos pintados de negro como descansas tu ahora, con los labios negros y la piel pálida, con 1 lágrima que dura desde tu funeral, con mi vida enterrada frente a mi digo adiós a todos… hola de nuevo a ti, mi amor solo es tuyo, y así será por siempre"

… colocó el puñado de pastillas en su boca y las tragó una por una… se arrodilló en la tierra… comenzó a sentir el frío por sus piernas y brazos, miró hacia el cielo y cayó desplomado por el suelo, demostrando al mundo como amar, convirtiéndose en una leyenda que nunca nadie se animaría a contar para no desprestigiar sus "formas de amar"-ichigo kurosaki


End file.
